


Journey

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris recollects everything that happened since he first met Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

The realization of their first meeting came to him as a vague remembrance of things long gone: fists clenched, adrenaline still running in his veins, blood, sweat, rage. She was standing right in front of him, sword in her hand, surrounded by people who would probably risk their own lives to keep her safe. Slender human figure covered in battle garments, a fierce warrior underneath a pretty face. He would never admit that he had faltered for a couple of seconds. Well, not until several years later.

He remembered not being able to contain a slightly rude comment and quickly apologizing for his behavior, but she didn’t seem to mind.

In fact, she seemed to smile. Not that smile that traces a big line in your face from ear to ear, but one that slightly curves your lips and twitches the corners of your eyes.

It’s been a long time since someone ever smiled at him like that.

"Hawke" was what her comrades called her. Cunning eyes, easy smile, strong willpower. A warrior a bit different of what he had been expecting. Well, he wasn’t about to complain about that for now. Back when his own cause was all that mattered to him, he couldn’t afford to be a chooser.

It didn’t take much time for him to long for her attention. They fought side by side. He wanted to end slavery. She wanted freedom. They had much in common and yet seemed to be so different.

Days turned into months, then into years and yet he could no longer see himself apart from Hawke. She was a good partner in fight against all that he considered injust. Sure, they had their differences, but that suddenly seemed very little when you considered the greater cause.

That was until he realized that he was no longer only fighting for him own cause. He was fighting for hers.

One day, they decided to talk and she told her feelings for him and he realized he felt the same.

It felt good.

It felt good to love and be loved. For some time, he even thought he could be happy again.

The thought didn’t last for long. Soon came the nightmares, the flashbacks of a time he didn’t seem to remember. The pain, the anguish, the hate. Everything came back to him at once. He grew frightened and, looking at Hawke with his eyes full of regret, he left.

He missed her though. More than he ever thought it would be possible to miss someone that is right beside you. He missed the warmth of her lips, the touch of her fingertips, the passion of her body. Hell, even that goddamned blood mage elf noticed that. But he could not take any chances.

Happiness was not his to take.

Then came Danarius, that Maker-forsaken magister. The Tevinter mage had his little sister Varania in his grasp, and that must be stopped.

Hawke was quick to offer him some help. And Maker, he would need all the help he could get.

Varania was quick to betray him, even after they spent so many years apart. For a couple of seconds, the thought of Hawke doing the same did cross his mind.

But she didn’t.

When Danarius showed up, she stepped in, ever so fearless. “He is not your slave!”, she said, fierce voice echoing among all the walls of the tavern.

When everything was over, he felt empty. Varania was dead, Danarius was dead and all life seemed senseless. He was alone.

Then, Hawke showed up yet once again and he felt his heart beating fast, his throat tightening, almost as if he was suffocating. But in a good way (if that was even possible).

He opened his heart to her and she listened to his every single word quietly, nodding in all the right moments and he could see in her eyes, even before she told him, that she had forgiven him for his every mistake.

That’s when he experienced happiness once again. And that’s when he realized he belonged somewhere. With someone.

He fought by her side, sometimes for things he didn’t quite agree with. How could he not? For the first time, he felt as if the world was a different place.

Maybe it really was.

They fought, they battled for greater causes and it was difficult. He thought they wouldn’t make it. But in the end, they were victorious… in a way. The world didn’t seem to quite agree with their reasons, so they had to flee. All of her friends were scattered away, but he remained at her side because… well, he had to. How could he not?

Even as fugitives, he looked at her now lying next to him, slopped in slumber, deep breathing, a slight smile in her lips, slender figure and nude torso covered by thin sheets, her delicate hand on his and everything else didn’t seem so important.

He delicately kissed her forehead, drunk by her scent and presence, thinking that there couldn’t be a time in his life that made him feel happier than the present.


End file.
